


A New Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super, short, fluffy CS drabble. Hopefully gives you feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely did not borrow that title from another franchise involving a pirate and a princess, nope, no idea what you’re talking about. CS AU, kind of parallels a Snowing moment. Contains bundles of fluff and I hope you all have warm fuzzies afterwards. Thank you for reading!

The wispy cloth brushed against her fingertips as a light breeze blew by. The fabric, the palest blue in hue, was draped in such a way that slightest movement caused it to resemble the ocean’s waves. A content sigh escaped Emma’s lips as she leaned her head back against the balcony’s doorframe. Her ears picked up the distant calls of some bird that was probably best friends with her mother. Their tune was relaxing and she found herself humming.

“I’d reprimand you for being out of bed, but…” Her husband’s deep timbre broke the near silence.

Emma shifted her head to face him as he came up behind her. “But you know I wouldn’t listen.”

He grunted and placed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his chin there. “Little one’s not causing too much trouble?”

A small, but forceful, kick directed itself to her lower right abdomen. A light gasp of surprise escaped her mouth and her hand immediately went to the area.

“They heard you, and I think they’ll try to cause more trouble now just to spite their dad.” She grinned.

Killian’s momentary expression of worry left his face when he heard his wife’s playful tone and saw the joy upon her face. His responding grin spread all the wider when she grasped his sole hand with hers and placed it over the area their child had been causing a fuss in.

“Can’t say I’m surprised they are their mother’s child.” Another kick came in response. “Okay, they’re _our_ child, bloody stubborn and strong and roguish and brilliant, through and through.” His hand rubbed her belly lovingly.

Emma couldn’t help her watery smile- _damn hormones-_ and tilted her head to kiss his scruffy cheek. “I love you.”

The same hitched breath that always caught in his throat did so again, as if he could never really believe he was lucky enough to have her say those words to him. “I love you too, my Swan.”

A very sharp kick hit once more. Killian chuckled and peppered kisses along Emma’s neck as his hand absentmindedly massaged over her stomach.

“We love you too, little one, more than you could know.” He whispered.


End file.
